U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,738, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an inertial gas-liquid separator having a housing with an inlet for receiving a gas-liquid stream, and an outlet for discharging a gas stream. A nozzle structure in the housing has a plurality of nozzles receiving the gas-liquid stream from the inlet and accelerating the gas-liquid stream through the nozzles. An inertial collector in the housing in the path of the accelerated gas-liquid stream causes a sharp directional change thereof and in preferred form has a rough porous collection surface causing liquid particle separation from the gas-liquid stream of smaller size liquid particles than a smooth non-porous impactor impingement surface and without the sharp cut-off size of the latter, to improve overall separation efficiency including for smaller liquid particles. Various housing configurations and geometries are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,390, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a two stage drainage gas-liquid separator assembly including an inertial gas-liquid impactor separator having one or more nozzles accelerating a gas-liquid stream therethrough, and an inertial impactor in the path of the accelerated gas-liquid stream and causing liquid particle separation from the gas-liquid stream. The separator assembly further includes a coalescer filter downstream of the inertial gas-liquid impactor separator and of further liquid particle separation, and coalescing separated liquid particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,291, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an inertial vas-liquid separator having a variable flow actuator movable to open and close a variable number of accelerating flow nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,654, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a gas-liquid separator assembly having a flow passage providing expansion of and reduced flow velocity of the post-separation gas stream, and in some embodiments provides pre-escape regions facilitating partial pre-transition of some of the flow.